My Side
by therevengeoftheplapple
Summary: So this is the story of Amber Everdeen. She is 2 years younger than Katniss and 2 years older than Prim. Follow her point of view through out the events of the first book. Please, just read, I really suck at summaries Look out for My Side: Catching Fire!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up from yet another dream. _Dad_ I yelled in my mind. I miss him so much. I looked to my left, half expecting my older sister Katniss or my little sister Prim in the bed next to mine.  Half expecting, so naturally neither of them where there. Prim, I realized, was across the room in bed with my mom. Katniss was probably out hunting. I sighed.

All of a sudden, Prim sat straight up in bed, startling me. She started breathing heavy as I got out of bed to comfort her. I hugged her, and she held on tightly, as I felt damp tears going through my night shirt.

"It was me…" she weeped

"Shhh." I tried soothing her, "your name is only in there once, they aren't going to pick you."

"Its just… I'm… Scared."

"I dont blame you. I was terrified my first time."I said. She sighed and broke the hug up.

"Has Katniss left yet?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, shes not in bed." She nodded and followed me back to the 3 mattresses pushed together that functioned as our one bed. I usually slept on the far right side of the 3 mattresses with Prim in the middle and Katniss on the far left. I sat up, leaning against the wall and Prim rested her head on my shoulder, eventually falling back asleep.

I stayed awake, in my own thoughts, imagining a life, a better life where we arent poor. A life with a bigger house that has more than 2 rooms. A life with no Hunger Games. No deaths of fathers, and no fights between my mother and Katniss. Just a happy family.

While I was in the middle of dreaming up a really nice house with a swimming pool and 3 floors, when Prim woke up again. After I calmed her down, she stood up and started getting ready for today. Reaping Day. The most heart wracking day of the year. Reaping Day is when 1 boy and girl are chosen to fight to the death in the Hunger Games. Their opponents are the tributes from the other 11 districts. Their objective? To be the last one standing. District 12 has had only 2 winners, the first victor won, came home and killed herself. The second one is an alcoholic man whose' name is I think Haymitch? Yeah that sounds right. Anyway, I've only seen him at the reaping and maybe twice around the town. He was drunk off his ass and looking for another bottle. He was drowning himself in alcohol.

I opened the door into the other room that was the same size as the bedroom, but functioned as everything besides the bedroom. My mother was standing there, next to Prim, holding 2 dresses. I walked up behind her, and when she noticed me, she handed me the smaller of the two dresses.

"Here." She said, "This one is for you, the other is for Katniss." I looked at the dress and could already tell that it wasn't going to fit me. It was a nice dress, a white blouse with a pale skirt and frilly things around it. I took it from my mother and went back into the bedroom to change.

Prim followed me, and when I went to close the door behind me, she held the door.

"I just wanted to thank you, for you know, putting up with me, umm… every morning… yeah" She said, looking at the ground.

"Hey," I said, grinning at her, "What are sisters for?" I asked. "Now get out, I'm changing." She giggled and shut the door.

I changed as quickly as possible and looked at myself in the mirror. I was right, the dress was way too big for me, it came off of my body like some of the hand me downs I get from Katniss. Im a small kid, especially since we were starving most of the time. I look like a smaller version of Katniss, we have the same eyes, just at different intensities. She and I share the same dark brown hair. I remember the faintest memories before my father died, kids at school called me mini Katniss and Katniss's face would get super red and she would walk off with me.

I walked out of the room, and saw Prim sitting at the table, with her head down doing school work.

"Amber? Can you help me with this?" She asked once she noticed my presence.

"Yeah with what?" I sat down on the chair next to her.

"Writing."

"How am I supposed to help you with handwriting?"

"No, not handwriting, writing. As in stories."

"Okay. I can try." I sighed. It was a new subject offered at our school. My grade has not introduced it yet, so I wasn't sure how much help I would actually be.

She slid the paper towards me, and I read it. It wasn't too complicated. There was one sentence at the top, and the rest of the paper was just lines.

"Write a short story about anything." I read from the paper,"You don't have any ideas, do you?"

"That's why I need help."

Just then, Katniss came through the door. Katniss is about a head taller than me, and as I said earlier, we look pretty much the same. Katniss and I, we used to be best friends, we did everything together. Then the mining accident happened.

It was in the morning. Our dad had left for work in the coal mines. Some sort of a bomb went off, or a gas leak, I don't remember, it was about 5 years ago. The first year without him was total hell. Katniss was only 11, and she was trying her hardest to keep us alive. We have never really had enough to eat, but it was worse then. We all got way to skinny, but one day, she came home with 2 pieces of burnt bread. That is probably what saved us.

As soon as Katniss turned 12, she got grain and oil from Terssera. Terssera is an opportunity for anyone in the district to get a one month supply of grain and oil from the capitol. In return, each month a person gets grain, they add their name to the standard of their age. When Katniss was 12, she signed up for all 12 months of the year, she had her name in there 13 times, the one standard plus the 12 months. The oil was good, I guess, and the grain made bland and rough bread.

"You look beautiful little duck." Katniss said, walking over to the table.

"Thats it!" I interrupted,"Write about a little duck!" I sort of ruined the sentimental sister moment, but that's okay, they have to live with me.

"What?" Katniss flashed a confused face to me. This was extremely rare, considering she has two facial expressions: Touch me and I will kick your ass, and when she looks at Prim, love. It's rare for me to see that expression towards me. It's often rare for Katniss for do anything besides ask me to help her with housework or something. Its okay though. Prim needs her for support.

"I was helping her with homework." I said, trying to clarify. She still looked slightly confused. "Write a short story." She nodded.

"I prepared a bath for you." Mom said, coming back into the house.

"Yeah, okay." Katniss said, kissing Prim on the forehead, patting me on the shoulder, and walking into the other room.

Prim turned back to the paper sitting on the table. She picked up a stubby wooden pencil and began to write. When she was done, she placed the pencil down and stared at the paper.

"Can I read it?" I asked. She nodded, so I slid the paper in front of me.

The litlest duck

By Primrose Everdeen

"Littlest has 3 t's, not two." I said, "And you need to underline the title." I slid the paper back to her and she made the changes.

Just then, Katniss came back through the door. She sighed and walked over to us. She pulled us both into a hug, and we stayed like that for about a minute. I could feel Prim shaking next to me.

"Hey, Its okay." Katniss said, "It's gonna be alright, Your name is only in there once, they aren't going to pick you." Katniss was right, her name is only in there once, but she forgot one thing. Her name is in there. If Primrose Everdeen is written on any one of those, she has a chance. And that chance is not good. Not good at all.

Katniss broke off from me to hug Prim fully when I realized what she was wearing. It was a beautiful light blue dress that went to her knees. It had a belt type thing going around her waist and a v-neck going on. The belt was tied into a bow and her hair was in this intricate braid atop her head.

I looked up at the clock. 12:36. I cleared my throat.

"We need to go." I said.

Katniss nodded and stood up. She walked through the door holding Prim's hand. I followed with my mom behind me, coming from the other room.

Walking up to the Justice Building, I could feel the tension. It's hard not to.

I could see the check in stand, where the Peacekeepers prick your finger to get a bit of blood. Thats how they know who you are. Its kind of creepy, but one of my friends told me that our parents are forced to give up some of our blood so they can identify us at the reaping. I didn't believe her at first, but I started thinking about it, and I have the slightest memory of a bunch of Peacekeepers storming into the house and doing something, I don't remember what. I asked Katniss and she said that she slightly remembers that for both of us. Prim and I that is.

Prim started to hyperventilate, probably from seeing the check in stand. Katniss noticed, and pulled Prim to the side.

"Its okay." She said, "They are just going to prick your finger, just to get a little bit of blood." Prim was turning into a nervous wreck, her cries getting more and more distressed.

"Go get checked in." She said to me, with much less gentleness in her voice.

"No, Im good." I said with the same sternness. Katniss looked at me for a moment before going back to sooth Prim.

"You didn't say-," Prim started

"I know, but it doesn't hurt that much." Katniss tried calming her down, "Just a little." Prim nodded and stood up a little straighter. I patted her back as we got in line to check in. The 12 year old line went faster than the 14 year old and 16 year old line, so Katniss and I could see her get checked in. They zapped her finger with a needle thing, which made her jump a little. I was so preoccupied with watching Prim, that I didn't even notice them pricking my finger.

The zap came and I jumped, realizing where I was. I was being ushered into the town square by a lot of Peacekeepers.

The 12 year olds stand in the way back, then the 13 year olds and so on until the 18 year olds in the front. I lost track of Prim and Katniss in the crowd, so I just focused my attention forward as Effie Trinket read the same speech and the same video as every year. I sort of daydreamed until the tribute drawing.

"And as always, ladies first." Effie said in her over the top capital voice.

 _Not Amber Everdeen. Or Katniss Everdeen. Or-_

It wasn't either of us.

It was Primrose Everdeen.


	2. Chapter 2

**PensiveProsperity~ Yeah, I was really hesitant to put it as a full chapter, but I did it because the next chapter probably wouldnt go up for a while, so I posted it. But, by the time you read this, this would have been in the second chapter. I'm kind of glad that you are a little mad at me, cause that means that you like my story, and I can't tell you how happy I am that you like it. :) as you can probably tell, I am rather optimistic.**

I nearly fainted. Someone grabbed my arm and said,"I'm so sorry." I think I turned an unnatural shade of white and almost fell over because I suddenly felt a bunch of hands grabbing me, and a bunch of voices asking me if I was okay. _NO! I AM NOT OKAY! MY LITTLE SISTER IS BEING SENT TO HER DEATH! Oh god… Nonononononono. Well, I guess there is another option. I could volunteer…_ I opened my mouth to say the words that have never been said by anyone else in District 12. Ever. When someone else said them.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!" I know that voice. That was my older sister.

I worked up the courage to look at the aisle tears in my eyes, I saw Katniss hugging Prim, telling her to find mom in the back. Prims sobbs broke my heart and I realized that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon. So, I made my way towards the aisle way towards Prim, but someone beat me to it… again… Gale pulled Prim off of Katniss.

"NOOO!" Prim cried as Gale carried her away. _She needs me._ I thought as I broke my way through the crowd towards Prim and my mother.

I felt a hand grab me and push me back in line with the other 14 year olds, very violently, I may add. It was just a Peacekeeper, doing their job.

Frustrated, I got back in line and looked back up at the stage. Katniss was standing next to Effie on the stage, looking at me, then towards the back, probably at Prim. I think she wants me to go over to her. So, I did the sensible thing for my older sister who was probably going to die within the next month. I got out of line, for attempt number 2, when the same Peacekeeper punched me in the stomach, and pushed me back in line.

"Owwww…." I moaned and waited for the freakin ceremony to be over.

I looked up, and saw another boy from town walking up to the stage. Peeta? I think thats his name. I looked to Katniss and she was rather pale. And by rather pale, I mean that she a ghostly shade of white. That shade was pretty accurate, considering the not-so-secret crush he has on Katniss. Everyone but Katniss knows this. I swear, I saw him following us home one time. Katniss can be the most oblivious person when it comes to things like love. I used to see Peeta from across the school yard, staring at Katniss.

%%%%

The Peacekeepers escorted Peeta and Katniss back inside the Justice building, signaling the end of the reaping.

I ran to the back of the audience, frantically looking for my mother and Prim, when I felt a tap on my back. It was Gale, one of Katniss's friends. Scratch that. Katniss's only friend. They go out hunting every morning, to supply for each of their families. Gale's mom, two brothers, and one younger sister.

Gale pointed me in a direction into the crowed.

"She needs you." He said. I nodded and ran in the direction he pointed in, looking for the little blonde girl I know and love.

%%%%

"PRIM!" I yelled, and embraced her in a hug. She hugged me back and started sobbing into me. I stood there and just hugged her back, tears streaming down my face, down into her hair. I could have stayed like that forever, but we had to say goodbye to Katniss. I wanted to see my sister, but I didn't want to say goodbye.

I patted Prim on the back as a sort of signal to let go, and I put my arm around her shoulders as we walked through the square to the Justice Building. I kept my head bent, but I could still feel peoples eyes on me as we walked.

We entered the gray building that never really had life, according to me, but today, it was buzzing with peacekeepers. They were guarding almost every single door and they all turned their head to us when we entered.

Mom took the lead here, and walked up to the Peacekeeper that was at the desk. She told him (I think it was a him) who we were and who we wanted to see. They did another blood test on Prim and I to make sure that we were actually related to Katniss so we could see her first.

A Peacekeeper escorted us down a hallway, to two doors. He opened the one on the right and said "You have 1 hour." Prim didn't hear, she was already in the room.

Prim jumped on the couch, attacking Katniss with a hug.

"Im sorry, Im so so sorry…" Prim said in between sobbs.

"Shhh." Katniss soothed as I sat down on the velvet couch, feeling the softness. The next thing, well, I haven't done since my dad died. I cried into Katniss.

I had promised myself to never do this again, years ago, to not show weakness, at least not to Katniss. She had always been so strong. I felt I had no talent between Katniss and Prim, Katniss being a strong, level headed, smart person. Prim is so kind and also smart and she is into this book we have with all these plants and herbs, particularly the medical one. Me? Im not even sure who I am. I have terrible aim and so I can't help Katniss hunt. I get squeamish at the sight of blood, so I can't do much around the house. I always felt as if I had to pretend to be this strong person that I'm not. Its basically like putting on a mask for the whole world.

We sat there like that, Prim is Katniss's lap and me leaning up against Katniss, with her arm around me, all of us crying.

Finally, Katniss sat up. She let go of me and put Prim's face in her hands.

"Listen," She said looking straight into her eyes, "Don't take food from anyone, or give it away, its not worth being in debt. You can sell cheese from your goat." Prim nodded as tears ran down her face. Katniss pulled her into a hug and didn't let go for a good minute, her chin resting on the top of Prim's head. When they broke apart, Katniss turned to me.

"You know where my bow is, Gale will teach you to hunt. While you're learning, he should still give you my share of the game. Take care of Prim." She hugged me, and a new flood of tears escaped me.

"I can't… Im not…" I started.

"You can." She said, breaking the hug and holding my face the same way she did Prim's. I closed my eyes, as tears rolled down my face. This was probably the last time I was ever going to see my sister again. She has kept us alive for so many years while my mother checked out and we slowly starved. I have never had enough to eat in my life, even before my father died. Katniss hunted for us, traded at the hob for us, so basically all her actions where based on my sister and I. More Prim, since she is younger, but she is still like the mother I didn't have after my father died.

"Be strong." Katniss whispered into my ear, "Be there for Prim. She needs you." I opened my eyes as Katniss put her forehead against mine. She kissed my forehead and stood up to face my mom.

"Don't check out like you did when dad died. They need you." Katniss said with much less love than when she talked to Prim and I.

Mom nodded with tears threatening to fall.

"Dont… dont cry." Katniss said and awkwardly pulled mom into a hug. Katniss broke off the hug quickly and sat back down with Prim and I.

"Tr-try to win. If you can." Prim said sheepishly. Katniss nodded with her eyes closed. She hugged Prim and kissed her on her forehead. I could faintly hear Katniss whisper I promise.

Just then, 3 peacekeepers rushed out in saying something about time being up and that are needed to go. Prim screamed and they pulled us out of the room. When the door closed, I could faintly hear Katniss say I promise.

 **YAYY!** **Chapter 2 is done! This took really long, and I think Im going to try to update every Monday, and If its late, I'm really sorry, but I have to balance school. Any way, why don't you leave a review? I mean, you are here so you might as well…**

 **~Therevengeoftheplapple**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeah, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I thought that once school was over and I was on summer vacation, I would be able to update this a lot more frequently, and to be honest, I might have totally forgotten about this story… but the important part is that I have returned!**

We walked home in silence with our heads down, not wanting any pity looks. My arm was wrapped around Prim's small shoulders, as I felt them shake.

Once home, we shut out the world. We closed all the windows and pulled the shutters. I went to the room and laid down on Katniss's part of the bed. I stared at the ceiling for the longest time, until Prim called me to watch the mandatory viewing of the reaping recap. Great. A chance to see Katniss's killers.

I sat down next to Prim on the couch. Her demon cat hissed at me. By demon cat, I mean, probably THE ugliest and meanest cat ever. His name is Buttercup because Prim insists that his muddy yellow coat looks like the flower. I tried to convince Katniss to get rid of the damn thing, but Prim wouldn't stop crying about it.

We waited for a couple minutes before the capitol Seal came on the screen of the worst Tv ever. They were only introducing Caesar, the announcer for the Hunger Games, when there was a knock at the door. I stood up, expecting it was a Peacekeeper coming to make sure we were watching, but it wasnt. I opened the door to a boy with the messiest brown hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Matt.

Matt is my best friend. Probably because he is my only friend, but that's besides the point. He lives down the road from our house with his mom, dad, and older brother who tries to hit on Katniss. Matt is also probably one of the most genuine people I know. Whenever he says anything, he typically means it. Not only that, he gets along great with my sisters and mom.

"Matt." I said, the surprise clear in my voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I uh wanted to see you, make sure you're okay." He said, looking straight down into my eyes.

I glanced outside and saw the unmistakeable white uniform of the peacekeepers coming around, and pulled Matt inside.

"Woah, I guess Im staying." I raised my eyebrows.

"That wasn't your plan in the first place?" I asked. He smiled sheepishly.

"Maybe…" I shook my head and returned to my seat on the couch next to Prim.

"Hey Mrs. Everdeen, hey Prim." Matt greeted my mom and sister. They both smiled at him.

"Hey Matt." Prim said. She likes him. When she was younger, maybe 10, she would often tease me and kept asking me when my wedding with Matt would be. Long story short, I only bribed her to stop when I was finally able to afford a sweet for her.

We sat in an awkward silence, anxiously waiting for the recap of the reaping to start. I really did not want to see Katniss's potential killers. I couldn't let Prim know that though, she needs to think I have faith in Katniss coming back, even though I don't think she'll win. I think she'll put up one heck of a fight, but get killed due to her lack of wanting to kill someone.

"Hey, can I talk to you in the other room?" Matt asked me when they announced a commercial break. I nodded and followed him to the other room.

"Look, the real reason I come to your house was to ask you if you needed any help with hunting and selling at the hob." He started as soon as I closed the door, "Since that was Katniss's thing and all."

"Katniss said Gale would help me." I started and he instantly looked away from me, "But you're more than welcome to come with me to the hob everyday I go."

He instantly looked back down into my eyes.

"Really? Great, I will, just come by my house and I will come. Uh think of me as your personal bodyguard, yeah." He said all this really fast. He does that normally when he's nervous.

Once I realized what he said, I glared at him.

"A bodyguard? I dont need a bodyguard." I said sternly.

"Sorry." He muttered, "I forgot, you're just like Katniss."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"The reaping is back on." My mom said, with her head poking through the doorway. I sighed and followed her back to the couch, taking my seat next to Prim.

The tributes from district 1 and 2 scared the crap out of me. All four of them were well built and had volunteered in the place of someone else. The guys were menacing, tall, and muscular, and the girls looked just as deadly. The only other tribute that I really noticed was a girl who was Prim's age. When she was reaped, my arm subconsciously went around her shoulders. Then district 12 reaping came on. When Prim's name was called, I tightened my hold on Prim's shoulders. I was shown momentarily because of when I blacked out for a couple seconds. God. All of Panem just saw me pass out. Great.

I felt a hand on my back, and it wasn't Prim's or mom's. I looked at Matt and he instantly took his hand down, red faced.

I took his hand with my other arm and squeezed it. I smiled at him and returned my attention to Peeta being reaped. Matt has never held my hand before. Does he like me? He is so sweet. Do I like him? Well, do I? I don't have time for a relationship right now. I need to worry about Prim and mom getting food.

However, that doesn't mean I can't let anyone help me. Or take care of me… Right? I can at least appreciate this moment.

 **Okay, well that would be the end of this story… my first story on FanFiction… ever… Well, don't be scared, I'm continuing the series to Catching Fire and hopefully Mockingjay. Any way, Read, Review, and look out for My side: Catching Fire!**


End file.
